


A Wild Fox Chase

by JekkieFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, also based on a heather dale song, based on a nighmare, fox fairy thing, kids being kids, these children have no sense of danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: The echos of the cry ran around the trees that surrounded them. Birds took to their nests, and any rabbits fearfully hid.“What was that?” Rory asked now clutching the stick that served as his pretend lyre.Siofra rubbed her chin in thought. “Could be a fox,” she speculated.A short story about the trio hearing something in the Divide. Or, in which some kids run around in the woods.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Wild Fox Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my characters from my webcomic [The Tale of Corsinby on tapastic](https://tapas.io/series/The-Tale-of-Corinsby)

A scream ripped through the air.

The children ceased their play. The echos of the cry ran around the trees that surrounded them. Birds took to their nests, and any rabbits fearfully hid. The high scream rang in the trio’s ears until it faded into thick silence. Siofra looked into the still woods. The forest floor was abandoned. And then, just as squirrels began their chattering, another cry erupted. Rory flinched and searched for the source with wide eyes. While Clancy gave a green eyed glare in cry’s general direction, which was everywhere.

“What was that?” Rory asked now clutching the stick that served as his pretend lyre.

“A monster,” said Clancy. Though it was said more like a hopeful suggestion than a serious answer.

Siofra rubbed her chin in thought. Not because it helped her think. But because that’s what intelligent people do when they think deeply. “Could be a fox,” she speculated. “Sometimes I hear them by the castle.”

“Let’s catch it!” Clancy declared.

“And keep it as a pet!” Siofra added.

Rory, still nervous from the soul shattering scream, disagreed, “I don’t think Father would be happy with a fox.”

Clancy groaned, but agreed, “Right, might eat all the fish.”

“I could keep it,” Siofra suggested. “My papa doesn’t fish. He likes bees, and I don’t think foxes eat bees.”

Rory silently agreed with a nod, meanwhile Clancy seemed to be internally questioning whether or not foxes really do eat bees.

“And it’s not like it’s a banshee,” Siofra scoffed. She then paused, considering the possibility. “At least I don’t _think_ it’s a banshee.” Maybe if she rubbed her chin more she’d have the answer.

This did nothing to ease Rory’s nerves.

“I forget,” Clancy said to Siofra, “can you fight a banshee?”

“I suppose so, but it’d be really rude.”

Another cry screeched through the branches. The Divide’s symphony of nature put into an uneasy rest. The boys looked at one another in worry as Siofra walked away. Slowly nature resumed its song once more.

“Siofra?” Clancy asked following her, “Shouldn’t we be more careful? If it _is_ a banshee.”

She shrugged. “I guess they do kill people sometimes. But I always saw them as sad, magic ladies.”

Another cry, this one closer.

“Come on,” Siofra said climbing through a forked tree trunk.

Clancy looked to his twin and shrugged. Rory sighed in defeat. They silently decided to follow their friend in case of danger.

Over mossy fallen trees, through tall grass, and under more thorny branches than the trio cared for, the children later came upon a small clearing. In the middle of this emerald, sunlit clearing stood a fox, black as the starry night. With a grin and a cackle the fox rushed up a rocky hill.

“So it was a fox,” Rory mumbled.

“Quick!” Siofra yelled, already running after the animal.

The trio was on a goose chase, or in this case, a fox chase. The black fox nimbly danced over the stones that rocked under the weight of the children. Rory’s knees buckled as he slipped. He braced for the worst, but found himself being held up by his brother.

“Careful next time,” Clancy chuckled as he caught his breath.

“Siofra!” Rory called. “Wait! You’re too fast!”

However Siofra was already up and over the rocky slope.

She stopped when she found herself standing in front of a thicket. Siofra took in a deep breath before heading bravely into the tangle of twigs. The branches hooked and tugged on her skirt and jacket. _Mama will ask about that,_ she thought as she watched a particularly strong branch tear her sleeve. Behind her the brothers followed with much huffing and complaining.

Once out of the thicket, Siofra made a dash into the open. Quickly she, and the boys, found themselves knee-deep in a splashing stream. A coughing chatter came from above. They looked up to see the black fox grinning down at them from a tree. But it looked more like a hungry raven than a mammal.

“How did it get up there?” Clancy asked trying to dislodge his feet from the mud.

The creature’s eyes had an unnatural glow that sent shivers down Siofra’s spine. Or maybe it was the cold water soaking her red skirt. “You guys, I don’t think that’s a fox.”

A bubbling cackle came from the creature. “Correct,” it rasped. It’s voice sounded like autumn leaves and crackling embers. “I hope you kids had fun.” It then chuckled darkly, its form changing into something that was not a fox. “Have fun finding home.” The thing then disappeared into black smoke.

“Have fun finding home?” Rory echoed. He looked around and smoothed his copper hair. “But isn’t this the stream we play in?”

“Yeah,” said Siofra sloshing out of the stream. “But I don’t think it knows that.”

Together the children helped each other out of the stream. After surveying their muddied shoes and algae coated clothes, they decided it best to go home. Each of them where sure to hear an earful from their respective parents.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story idea I've had in my head since I first listened to [Black Fox by Heather Dale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pUR9oxXDMA) back in middle school. Though I will have to say that some bits from Hozier’s “In the Woods Somewhere” as well as a random nightmare I had kinda seeped into this short story.  
> If you liked this then leave a kudos or a comment if you'd like.


End file.
